power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobbie Blobby
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = She/Her |aliases = Clay GirlBy Action Axel in "Unboxing Part 2" |residence = Monkey Toys |likes = Clays Cold weather |dislikes = Hot temperature Mixed clay colors Pigeons |affiliations = Power Players |occupation = Superhero |friends = Axel Mulligan/Action Axel Masko Galileo Bearbarian Sarge Charge Slobot Zoe Uncle Andrew |enemies = Madcap Orangutank Porcupunk Princess Sugar Salt Pyrant Dynamo Thermometron 9000 Dr. Nautilus Ice Crusher Joyride |weapons = Clay cannons Her battle suit |alignment = Good }} 'https://www.powerplayers.tv/ "Ever try mixing all of your play-dough colors together? You wind up with a streaky, clumpy mess that never gets un-mixed. This is Bobbie Blobby’s biggest pet peeve. Don’t be misled by her diminutive size. Bobbie is actually the master of all things fun-dough. And her battle suit not only makes her a mobile assault force, it also lets her use her colored clays as instruments of fun She’s never seen a target she isn’t ready to splatter." is the one of the main characters of ''Power Players. By using her large mecha-suit, she serves as a commando of the Power Players team. Appearance Compared to the rest of the Power Players members, Bobbie Blobby is the shortest toy of them all. She's designed similar to a young human girl with light-blue eyes, two painted-on pink blushes, brown skin, and purple hair. Her hair is styled into two buns and she has painted-on bangs. Bobbie also wears pink goggles on her head with light-blue lenses and a turquoise strap. She's wearing a blue shirt underneath a pink suspenders with two yellow buttons, and she has a pair of light-blue shoes. Personality As the only "female" member of the Power Players team, Bobbie Blobby is strong, tomboyish, and a bit sassy. Since she's designed to fire out clays from her battle suit, she often cares so much about her clays and gets irritated when someone messes with them. This is evident in "Attack of Thermometron 9000" when she and Galileo had an argument over the house temperature since she prefers the cold weather to prevent her clays from being melt. But aside from her love for her clays and often snarks at her teammates, Bobbie is very caring and loyal to her friends. She also calls her fellow teammates by nicknames, like calling Masko "Stretchy". Abilities By using her battle suit that's larger than her, Bobbie can control it to make it move around. She can fire out clays from her clay cannons to shoot out different color clays at her enemies. However, according to Bobbie, the environment around her must not be too hot or else her clays would get melt. She is very talented of hand-sculpting clays whether it's by her mecha-suit or by her own bare hands. And as seen in "Bobbie Not Blobby", she can sculpt with clays at an extreme fast pace and she's able to create a replica of a mecha-suit out of clay with her bare hands in under three seconds. Relationships Axel Mulligan When Bobbie first met Axel in "Unboxing Part 2", she and the rest of her teammates all mistook him for Madcap's ally and attacked him when they believed he and Madcap have struck a deal after he accidentally let him escape from the Toy Box in "Unboxing Part 1". But when Axel reveals to the Power Players that he's Andrew's nephew, they stop attack him and make him a member of the team to defeat Madcap. Bobbie comes to respect Axel when he becomes the new leader of the team and they now have to work together to defeat Madcap and his associates after the villains escape from the house. Galileo In "Attack of Thermometron 9000", Bobbie and Galileo had an argument over what the room temperature is going to be for the house. For Bobbie, she wants the house to be cold so her clays won't get melt; while for Galileo, he wants the house to be hot so he won't get freeze. When Slobot created Thermometron 9000 to settle the dispute, he made the living room freeze while the kitchen is very hot which satisfy the two. But when Thermometron 9000 got malfunction and start causing chaos in the house, Bobbie and Galileo both eventually makeup and work together to shut Thermometron 9000 down. Slobot While Slobot is her fellow teammate, Bobbie is often annoyed by him because of his slow speed and movement as evident in "Unboxing Part 2" when she introduces him to Axel as the "other member of our team". But nonetheless, Bobbie appreciates how Slobot creates numerous inventions to help the team despite his slow speed. This is seen in "Attack of Thermometron 9000" when Slobot created Thermometron 9000 to settle a dispute over the room temperature. Uncle Andrew While it's unknown what Bobbie's relationship with Andrew is, Bobbie seems to like her creator since he's the one who uses Minergy to make her come to life. Zoe While Bobbie doesn't interact with Zoe a lot, she supports her as the team's ally, as seen in "Side Kicked". Madcap Bobbie and the rest of her teammates must have known Madcap for a very long time before the events of the series. After she was awake from her dormant state in "Unboxing Part 1", she and the rest of her teammates attacked Axel when they taught he's an ally to Madcap after he let him escape from the Toy Box. Now that Madcap escapes from the house, Bobbie and the rest of the team are working together to defeat him and his army of evil toys once and for all before they take over the world. Madcap's associates Madcap would often send his henchmen to invade the Monkey Toys and try to take down the Power Players. Because of it, Bobbie and the rest of the team all have to defeat them and prevent them from taking the Power Bandz from Axel. Throughout the series, Bobbie is seen battling with Orangutank, Porcupunk, Princess Sugar Salt, and Pyrant every time they get inside Axel's room. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Sometimes Bobbie's first name is misspelled as '''Bobby. * Even though Bobbie prefers the cold temperature to prevent her clay from getting melt as revealed in "Attack of Thermometron 9000", she specifically likes cold temperature that's not extremely cold since sub-zero temperature could jam the clay in her cannon as seen in "Iced Out". * In "Gathering Dark", it's revealed Bobbie doesn't like pigeons and finds they weird her out. * Whenever Bobbie gets angry, both her irises would have a white lightning bolt. This is noticeably seen in "Bobbie Not Blobby". * As seen in "Unboxing Part 1", Bobbie Blobby is the second Power Players member to be reawoken by Axel. * Because of her size, Bobbie is the only member of the Power Players to not have the team insignia on either herself or on her battle suit. Category:Characters Category:Toys Category:Main Characters Category:Genderless Category:Superheroes Category:Power Players team